Here Comes the Bride
by JadziaKathryn
Summary: Trip and T'Pol spend home leave at his parents' house. Now complete.
1. Meet the Parents

Disclaimer: Paramount owns them if you recognize them.

Author's Notes: This story stands alone, but follows the version of how Trip and T'Pol get together that I put forth in "The Question of Suitability."

Trip groaned as soon as he saw the crowd gathered around his parents' driveway. "I think every reporter in the whole dang county's here, T'Pol!"

"We anticipated that the media would scrutinize our movements during our leave."

"Yeah, but I didn't think this many people'd show up. How're we s'posed to get to the door?"

"We will walk, just as we have planned." T'Pol, contrary to appearances, was no less unsettled than he was, which comforted Trip to a small degree. He paid the driver, tipping generously in the hope that it would ensure that he was as tactful and immune to the media as Starfleet claimed.

"Here goes, then." As the door opened, T'Pol reached out and lightly grasped his hand, which provided mutual comfort.

They hadn't even cleared the door when the photographers started taking pictures. Questions were shouted over and over and all the voices seemed to blend together. The reporters parted just enough to make a path to the Tucker's driveway, careful not to step on to their property (due to his father's forethought, they were well aware that no reporter was welcome on Tucker land). The couple walked by without a word, Trip smiling as he looked over at T'Pol, and she putting on a face much braver than she felt. Their touch strengthened the weak mental bond shared in the traditional Vulcan manner.

As agreed, they turned once they were on his parents' property. Trip spoke first. T'Pol had not wanted to speak at all, but he'd convinced her it was the best way to keep rumors from getting _really _out of hand. She had made an unfavorable comment about human media, but agreed.

"I just want everyone to know," he began, "that I'm proud to have T'Pol as my wife and bondmate, and that I love her with all my heart. Nothin' can change that."

He could feel her trepidation and encouraged her. She spoke without a tremor in her voice. "I am aware that many humans and Vulcans are unsettled by our union. Do not doubt our sincerity. We have not made a mistake."

She allowed herself to feel relief when Charles spoke again. "I'm askin' as a man an' a husband that ya'll give us privacy. We aren't all that different than you, an' we just wanna be able to relax while we're on leave. Thanks."

Questions rose again behind them, but they did not look back as they walked down the Tuckers' driveway towards the open door. "Why did you thank them for accosting us with questions and invading our privacy?"

"I was thankin' them in advance for leavin' us alone."

"You anticipate that we will not be bothered by the media again?"

"No, but it's just the way things're done."

She didn't get to answer because they'd reached the steps, and Trip was immediately pulled into a hug by his mother upon entering. Once she was done, his father hugged him.

"Mom, Dad, this is T'Pol."

The Tuckers looked distinctly uncomfortable, but to their credit were polite and attempted to welcome her in a manner that was fitting. "Trip tells us Vulcans don't like hugs or anythin' like that."

"He is correct. However, since you are family, we have determined that a handshake would not be inappropriate." She wanted her bondmate's parents to accept her, though the desire was not entirely logical. Thus she suffered the handshakes.

Lucy Tucker had made up her mind that she was going to try her hardest to get along with her daughter-in-law, no matter how little she understood the woman in front of her. Charlie had agreed, though he seemed to think that the details of this were better left to his wife.

"We've fixed up your old room with a queen-sized bed, Trip."

"Great!"

"T'Pol, we didn't really know what ya like for accommodations."

"I require little except space to arrange my meditation candles. Charles has told me much about your hospitality, so I have no doubt that your arrangements will be more than sufficient." After a moment's pause, she added, "Thank you for your concern."

"There's a lovely little candle store in town. They've been makin' candles for three generations, so the whole lot of 'em are experts. If ya like, I could take ya there." Lucy was not entirely sure if this was appropriate, but it seemed like a nice, friendly gesture.

"That would be agreeable. However, I do not wish to have another experience with the multitude of reporters congregated around your property."

"I'm friends with Annie. She'll open up for an hour or so on the weekend for us if I ask."

"I have never been in a store devoted entirely to the handmade production of candles."

"Really? Oh, it's beautiful!"

"Lucy, we should let the kids put their bags down," reminded Mr. Tucker. That was fortunate, because T'Pol did not know how to reply to her mother-in-law's latest remark.

"Of course! Trip?"

"Down this hall, darlin'."

Once they had moved the few possessions they brought into Trip's old room, T'Pol spoke for the first time. "'Kids?' I believe that I am older than your parents, and you are hardly a child."

"We'll always be kids ta them, T'Pol. Other than that, whatcha think of my folks?"

She considered his question for a moment, arranging her candles as she gathered her thoughts. "They appear slightly uncomfortable with my presence, but have welcomed me into their family and accepted me as their son's wife in a short amount of time. I anticipate that our leave here will be pleasant."

"You're never gonna give me short answers, are ya?"

"As Lieutenant Reed is fond of saying, do not hold your breath."

He laughed and brought his fingers up to initiate what he persisted in calling a "Vulcan kiss," though she had told him that was not the correct term. She found that his term, inaccurate though it was, did not bother her as much as she'd anticipated.

Of course there was pan-fried catfish for dinner, which thrilled Trip. There was also a fresh salad, homemade rolls, and green bean casserole. Trip regaled his parents with tales of _Enterprise_ all through dinner. T'Pol observed the interactions of his family and attempted to find out where she fit in the dynamics. His parents did not try to engage her in constant conversation, which she appreciated. She didn't get very involved in the conversation until the pecan pie came out.

"Sue and Robbie really wanted to come," said Mr. Tucker, whose accent was considerably weaker than that of his wife or son. "They just didn't want to risk it; you know they've wanted another baby forever, and their daughter is due so soon."

"Ireland is awfully far away, if you're not gallavantin' out in space," added Mrs. Tucker.

"Well, Starfleet has ta give us leave once in a while, so we'll spend more time with 'em next leave. We're stopping by before we ship out, though. I intend ta see my new niece before I set foot on _Enterprise_ again."

"I, too, would like to meet Charles' sister and her husband." T'Pol's remark was genuine, although she was not looking forward to another round with the media.

"I wish you coulda met Elizabeth, T'Pol. My youngest daughter was very spirited."

"Charles has shared many stories of her from their childhood, and I regret that I am unable to meet her. Please accept my condolences regarding her death."

"T'Pol was a real angel when I was holdin' all the pain in." Tears glistened in Trip's eyes. "If it weren't for her, I dunno what I woulda done."

"Then we owe you our thanks, T'Pol."

"You are welcome." She didn't know what else to say.

"What with spendin' time on Vulcan and Earth when you're on leave, we're not gonna see ya nearly enough," sighed Mrs. Tucker.

Trip stopped with a piece of pie halfway between his plate and his mouth. "Uh, we're not gonna be goin' ta Vulcan."

"Why not? Surely T'Pol's family will want to see you."

"We are not welcome on Vulcan, Mrs. Tucker."

"What?"

"While my family has refrained from officially disowning me, they have made it clear that I am not welcome, and neither is my bondmate."

"Your parents are gonna cut off their own daughter just because she married a human? That's insane!"

"It is their choice to make. I have accepted the consequences of my actions, and though I would like to return to Vulcan, I do not regret the choices I have made."

"Well, you're _always_ welcome here."

"Thank you."

"Have you thought about where you're gonna live, once you settle down?"

"Not on Vulcan," said Trip, spearing his pie.

"We have considered it, although we have not yet reached a conclusion." She took a morsel of pie. Pecan pie being very sweet, T'Pol ate only small pieces of it.

"Well, like she said, you're always welcome here," echoed Mr. Tucker.

"There are no catfish on Vulcan. I doubt that Charles would be happy." The three humans smiled, and T'Pol concluded that her bondmate's parents were pleasant people. Thus dinner ended, with all four Tuckers more at ease with the addition of T'Pol to the family.


	2. On Literature

Out of courtesy, T'Pol refrained from "hiding" to read in Charles' room, and was thus sitting on the couch attempting to appear more "approachable."  He was on a fishing trip with his father, and although an invitation to join the men had been extended, she had no desire to spend her day in a series of attempts to procure the largest specimen of catfish available. Additionally, she was sure that the day was for emotional bonding, although she failed to comprehend how catching aquatic creatures furthered a relationship.

Mrs. Tucker was removing invasive plant specimens from her garden, an activity she engaged in frequently. T'Pol had offered to assist with the task, but was assured that "weedin's not bad if ya keep up with it. I won't be out long, an' then we'll go ta Annie's store." This left her with nothing to do, so she took out a padd and resumed her study of _The Old Man and the Sea_. She had been finished for several minutes and was trying to make sense of the book when Lucy Tucker entered the living room.

"Whatcha reading?" It had been four days since Trip and T'Pol first came, but Lucy still had trouble relating to her daughter-in-law. She never had any idea what to say.

"I am finished with _The Old Man and the Sea_." Just in time, T'Pol remembered that Hoshi had said such a statement might come across as too blunt and "cold" for most humans to continue the conversation. "Have you read this book?"

"Every freshman at C. E. Blackwell High School had ta read it. Me, I didn't care for it much."

"Towing the carcass was an unwise choice. His efforts were successful, and yet he allowed sentimentality to ruin the success."

"None of it made any sense ta me."

"Even considering human sentimentality, I am unable to make sense of this. He was unable to cut the marlin properly because he respected it too much to desecrate its body, and yet he killed it. Then he allowed sharks to consume the flesh, which is neither respectful to the dead animal nor economically wise."

"I never figured out what the point 'a that book was."

"It has not been helpful in my quest to more fully comprehend humans."

"Don't give it a second thought, dear. That book only makes sense to scholars who spend their whole lives cooped up studyin' books. The rest of us think it's pretty dumb."

"I am gratified to know that the meaning of this book is elusive to others as well."

Lucy pondered for a second that her daughter-in-law had a very formal way of saying thanks. Then she decided to ask an "icebreaker" question. "What's yer favorite human book?"

T'Pol, as usual, considered the question for a moment before answering. "After I discussed _Hamlet_ with Captain Archer and Lieutenant Reed, I found it to be an exceptionally complex text with many wise quotations. If there is a book that matches it in emotional and philosophical complexity, as well as the talent of the author, I have not found this book."

Trip hadn't been exaggerating when he told her that his wife never gave short answers. "I didn't care much fer that one. Except for Ophelia and Horatio, I thought every last one of 'em was crazy!"

In response she got a raised eyebrow, and Lucy didn't know if that was good or bad. "Charles expressed similar sentiments. He believes that I should read a trilogy titled _The Lord of the Rings_."

"That's good advice. I always loved those books."

"I will read them once I have finished _Les Miserables._"

Not knowing what to say next, she changed the subject. "Ready ta go over an' see the prettiest candles on Earth?"

"I am ready." She placed her padd on the coffee table and stood up. "Mrs. Tucker, I appreciate your efforts to acquaint me with human customs. I am aware that most humans find me somewhat unapproachable."

She smiled. "Call me Lucy, dear. We're family! And I'm glad to help ya in any way I can. I've gotta admit, I don't know a thing about Vulcans, an' I hardly know ya as much as I'd like. So this is a learnin' process for both a' us."

"Indeed. Although I have not heard this term before, I find it appropriate."

Lucy opened her front door, and, much to her delight, found that there wasn't a reporter in sight. "It's just a few blocks down the road to the store."


	3. Candle Shopping

Annie Harstorm hadn't been so self-conscious since she got her first bout of acne in eighth grade. Lucy and her daughter-in-law, T'Pol, were just a few steps away from entering the store. It so happened that they were also a few paces ahead of a reporter, who was not welcomed in as the women were. "Private shoppin' for these ladies," she told the reporter, who staked out the door after hearing this.

What had she been thinking when she let Lucy talk her into this? The details of the conversation were a little fuzzy (and it crossed her mind that perhaps her subconscious was trying to protect her), but she seemed to remember something about a favor for her and a chance to meet T'Pol. Annie _did_ want to meet T'Pol, but not because she was a Vulcan and the most interesting news in town all month. She genuinely liked to meet people from all walks of life, and had an understandable soft spot for people who loved candles. Besides, she wanted to meet the woman who finally matched Trip Tucker.

The problem with all of this was simple: she had no idea how to act. Annie had no desire to offend T'Pol, but didn't know what would be offensive to her. In addition, she was a nervous wreck at the thought of a Vulcan looking over her works of art. It was much to her relief, however, that T'Pol was the first to speak once Lucy finished the introductions.

"I am honored that you have opened your establishment for my benefit alone."

That seemed like a good start. "Well, everyone deserves some privacy. I don't see why ya should hafta put up with a reporter writin' down which candles you like best."

"Charles says that I am "big news." I find this to be quite invasive."

Annie smiled and, despite herself, relaxed a little. "They're known for it. Take yer time lookin' around."

T'Pol took one of the baskets that were stacked by the door. "Lucy has informed me that you do not use scents in your candles."

She was already on a first-name basis with Lucy? Weren't Vulcans supposed to be really formal and all? Then again, having married Trip Tucker, T'Pol was obviously no ordinary Vulcan.

"Addin' all sorts 'a scents takes away from the visual beauty."

"These scents would prove distracting during meditation. I am pleased that you refrain from using them."

"You use candles to meditate?"

"Indeed. It is an ancient Vulcan practice."

"I can see why. Candles are so peaceful."

"You are in a unique position to comprehend how the flame can serve as a point with which to center ones' self."

That sounded like a compliment! Things were going far better than she had dreamed. Lucy smiled.

"What kind 'a candles do ya like best?"

"I have never seen candles that resemble most of yours. I will accept your offer to "take my time.""

T'Pol was not in a hurry, and she did take her time. Annie found that her fears soon disappeared. Her special guest was used to the plainest candles, and the art of Annie's creations intrigued her. In fact, Annie had to refrain from laughing when T'Pol called her swirling tapers "complex." They were the most basic candles she sold! (T'Pol bought several.) Moving on to her stacked geometrical shapes and swirling spheres, T'Pol clearly appreciated her art. In fact, Annie hadn't found anyone who appreciated her art so much in a long time.

"I don't understand how people can buy candles and not want ta burn them. When I design a candle, I make it ta burn beautifully."

"I fully intend to burn my candles. That is the purpose for which I am purchasing them."

"I'm glad, T'Pol. It's been a pleasure havin' ya here. Not many people have yer eye for detail."

"Thank you. I have found this experience gratifying."

"Annie, ya should come over for dinner with Trip and T'Pol tomorrow night. Bring Rex, too. I haven't seen him in over a week!" Lucy was thrilled, not only that Annie had found an appreciative customer the likes of which she'd never had before, but that T'Pol had clearly enjoyed the excursion. It wasn't easy to gauge what her daughter-in-law would enjoy.

"We'd love ta! Six, as usual?"

"Of course."

"See ya then! Enjoy yer candles, T'Pol, and good luck with that reporter lurkin' around."


	4. Hoshi's Letter

A/N: I've played with this chapter so many times that I've lost count. Though I'm still not sure that it's just right, I've decided to call it close enough. Due to this uncertain state, any constructive criticism will be much appreciated.

_There was a knock on the door. She managed to wheeze out, "Come in."_

_"Hoshi, what is so funny?" Her laughter must've echoed all over the house, and her mother was standing in the doorway looking amused. It reminded Hoshi of when she was a teenager and her mother came in to scold her and her friends for staying up too late talking at a slumber party. It was a little late to be laughing like a hyena, though the thought hadn't occurred to her before. That was probably what brought her mother to the doorway._

_"I got a letter from T'Pol. She and Trip are at his parents' house."_

_"I didn't think Vulcans were into humor."_

_"T'Pol's no ordinary Vulcan, Mom."_

_"I know, but still..."_

_"Anyway, she wasn't trying to be funny." Just thinking about it made her start laughing all over again. _

_"Enjoy yourself, Hoshi, but remember that some of us think when the stars are out it's time for bed."_

_"Right, Mom. Sorry."_

_She read the letter over again, laughing to herself._

Hoshi,

     I am pleased to know that you are enjoying your home leave. Charles and I are enjoying ours as well. His parents are extremely hospitable, and though they do not understand me, they have accepted me as their son's wife, welcomed me into their family, and done whatever they felt necessary to "make me feel at home." Often I am uncertain of what is expected of me, but the Tuckers are remarkably adaptable people. I regret to say that the media is not nearly as accommodating.

Last night we prepared dinner. Charles wanted to do this to express gratitude or his mother's meals. (I do not understand why he wished to do it after a short time at his parents' house, but never expressed a similar desire onboard _Enterprise_. Would Chef not also have enjoyed "a night off?") I tried in vain to convince him that we might express gratitude equally well in another manner. He is not a talented cook, and I am unskilled in human domestic arts. I could not acquire any ingredients to make a dish I am familiar with, as these are limited to a few small vendors near the Vulcan compound in San Francisco. He insisted that he had made "mac and cheese" many times without incident. "How much harder can a spaghetti dinner be?" he inquired.

As we were to find out, it can be significantly harder. It is fortunate that he agreed to use spaghetti sauce from a jar, because the meal would never have been served otherwise.

Charles was to make bread while I prepared a salad. He insisted that it is impossible to err in preparing a salad. I have learned from my experiences aboard _Enterprise_ that "impossible" is a word that should be avoided. Charles learned this lesson tonight. When he set aside the dough so it could rise, he inquired as to my progress. I informed him that I was putting the croutons on top and would then be finished. He was very pleased, and came over to look.

He did not look as pleased as I had anticipated. "T'Pol," he asked, "ya did peel the onion, right?"

We discussed the need to peel onions and the need for him to inform me of such details for the next fifteen minutes as we removed the offensive peel from the salad.

Once the salad was free of onion peel, we began to make a fruit salad. As I attempt to learn from my errors, I was sure to remove all traces of peel from the two cantaloupes that I was to empty of seeds. Charles cut the other fruit while I did this. When I presented him with two peeled, halved, and seedless cantaloupes to put the fruit in, he informed me that peeling the cantaloupe was unnecessary.

The bread had been forgotten during this. A loud noise reminded us. I do not know how to describe the chaotic state of Mrs. Tucker's kitchen at that point. Small bits of dough covered a fourth of it. It seems that Charles has heard his mother, on multiple occasions, comment that most recipes instruct the cook to include excess salt. He did not know that yeast will grow unchecked without salt, producing gases that build up quickly. When I deduced that this was the probable cause, and he explained why he had neglected to include a sufficient amount of salt, he asked me how I knew that and did not know that onions have to be peeled. Is it not obvious that there are no onions on Vulcan?

After we cleaned the dough and begun to boil the pasta, Charles decided that the sauce was insufficiently seasoned. He wished to put more pepper in it, but the spice was not coming out of the shaker. When he flipped the device over to examine it, a copious amount of pepper spilled out. Apparently the pepper shaker his mother owned when he was a child was very different from the one she currently owns. To fix this error he added two more jars of sauce to the kettle. When his mother heard about this incident, as we had to explain why there was more sauce than spaghetti, she commented that it was surprising to her that an engineer could not properly use a pepper shaker. Charles' face turned a more pink hue that it is normally at that remark.

Dinner was ninety-three minutes late. Before we leave, we wish to give his parents another gesture of appreciation. I will chose the gesture.

Enjoy the remainder of your home leave. Charles sends his regards.

T'Pol

            _Hoshi turned away from her computer to let a golden laugh escape out her window and into the night. _


	5. Logic as it Applies to Insect Repellant

"Bug spray?" offered Trip.

"Earth's insect population is not attracted to Vulcan physiology, so I have no need for insect repellant."

"Lucky. Hold on a second, k?" He stepped downwind to put on a liberal coat of it.

"Your insect repellant has a rather offensive smell, Charles."

"Let's hope the bugs think so, too." T'Pol raised an eyebrow. "Ya want me ta wash it off?"

His offer was considerate, but she did not want the insect population to feast on her bondmate. "I have no desire to see you 'eaten alive.'"

"Thanks."

"As you suggested, I am bringing our game of kal-toh." She picked up a metal container as they began to walk. "However, I am quite curious as to our destination."

"It's a surprise, darlin.' But I promise yer gonna like it."

She was not especially fond of surprises, but decided by his enthusiasm that Charles had a pleasant evening planned.

"What were ya talkin' about with Dad, anyhow?"

"Which conversation are you referring to?"

"When I was tryin' to find the bug spray."

"Your father was telling me about the time you tried to rescue a cat stuck in a tree, only to need rescue yourself. Apparently the fire department had to retrieve you?"

"He had ta tell ya that one, didn't he? I was the laughin' stock of the entire fifth grade."

"He also listed numerous occasions where you made him exceedingly proud. He seemed to especially enjoy telling me about your tenth grade solar boat race victory."

"Nobody else thought that little beauty would make it. Dad still has it in the attic."

"You continue to make your parents proud, Charles."

"Chief Engineer does have a nice ring ta it."

"I am not referring to your career, although your parents are pleased with your accomplishments. They are proud that you are willing to risk bonding with and marrying me, when so many think that you should not."

"Dad said that?"

"He did not say those exact words, but that you are "man enough to follow your heart." Did I interpret that statement incorrectly?" She was making progress in her attempts to understand the often vague terms used by humans to express emotion, but found the task to be quite challenging.

His eyes misted over. "No, T'Pol. That's just right." For a moment they walked in contented silence. Trip attempted to think back to what his life was like before he and T'Pol got married and subsequently bonded, and found that he couldn't remember what it was like to not feel the calming presence of her katra wherever he went. Not only could he not remember, he didn't want to.

"I wish yer parents would see ya, T'Pol. They're missing out on knowin' one amazin' woman."

"I would like for them to know the man I chose for my bondmate, as you are quite unique. However, I cannot change my parents." She made her choice, and they made theirs. Charles was bothered by this often, and though T'Pol wished her parents would accept her and her bondmate, she had made peace with the fact that they would not.

"Your insect repellant seems to be somewhat ineffective." Though the swarm of insects had no interest in her, they often found their way to Charles.

"So imagine how bad it'd be if I hadn't used any!" This kind of logic took getting used to. T'Pol found herself often deciding that there were two logical explanations. For instance, perhaps the insect repellant was, as he claimed, reducing the number of insects interested in feeding on Charles. However, it was equally possible that the insect repellant was at least partially ineffective. She had been raised to believe that for any question there was one logical answer, but this was clearly not correct.

"Close yer eyes."

"Why?"

"You'll see it in a minute, but it's better ta see it all at once than a little bit at a time." With that, Trip picked her up and carried her up the hill.

"Charles!" Wow, he'd really surprised her. The thought pleased Trip. She didn't often use such an emotional tone of voice.

"What?"

"That was most unexpected."

"Open yer eyes now," he smiled.

She looked out and saw the sun setting over a lake. They were standing on a rock that jutted out over the lake; a meter below them small waves lapped at the base of the rock. The bottom of the sun appeared to just touch the horizon, although T'Pol knew this to be an illusion. The deep orange of Sol and the rich pink of the sky around it were reflected on the lake.

Without speaking, they sat down together. Trip put his arm around her, and without conscious thought intensified their bond. Though they could not project specific thoughts, as most Vulcan couples could, when they touched all their emotions could flow as much as the two would permit. Words were not required for T'Pol to express her complete contentment, and Trip basked in the love they shared. For although T'Pol did not call it love, love was indeed what radiated from her katra.

"I have never seen a sunset over a lake."

"I figured that, since there aren't many lakes on Vulcan."

"Before I met you, I would not have considered watching the sun set to be a worthy pursuit."

"And now?"

"This experience is enjoyable and pleasing. I understand why you wished to add the element of surprise."

"Wanna stay awhile? Once the moon rises, we can play kal-toh under the stars, instead of up with 'em."

She allowed herself to relax into his embrace. "I would like that, Charles."


	6. Just Peachy

A/N: Thanks to all the wonderful people who've reviewed, especially the last two chapters. You've helped mold this into a better story. It is winding down; however, I feel that a bit more remains to be told. There will be one or perhaps two more chapters before "Here Comes the Bride" is finished.

"Now ya gotta be gentle with 'em, T'Pol. Peaches bruise real easily."

"Are these peaches not going to be used to make jam?"

"Most of 'em, but still, it's a good habit."

"I will endeavor to treat the peaches with the same amount of care you use with your tool kits." Without knowing it, T'Pol had hit on a point made by human wives for generations.

Trip laughed, relishing her unique brand of humor. "Ya do that, T'Pol." Choosing a particularly large peach, he proclaimed, "It's no fun pickin' if ya don't eat at least one. They don't get any fresher." That said, he took his first bite out while the fruit was still on the tree."

She raised a questioning eyebrow. "That is a very unique method of eating, Charles."

"It's a tradition. Been doin' it since I was four or five."

Satisfied with his explanation, she carefully picked her peach before biting it.

"So," said Trip when he finished chewing, "whatcha think?"

"I have not tasted a peach before. This is a fine fruit, although I would prefer to cut it." He noticed that she found it good enough to finish. "The Harstorms are kind to allow us access to their fruit trees. I would not want to be photographed while picking peaches." Or eating them, for that matter, Trip knew.

"Ya, they're good people. Had a son, Al, who didn't care much for small-town livin'.  Back when we were kids I was real good friends with him. We used ta talk about leavin' here, me up ta the stars an' him, Tampa. Course we didn't realize how there are some things about home ya always miss, and some that ya take with ya. Woulda liked ta have talked with him about that. Then the Xindi- Tampa's gone." She had not known that Charles had a childhood friend killed by the Xindi as well. "So's Al. I never told ya about him, did I?"

She shook her head to confirm. "No. I would have liked to have met him."

"Me too, T'Pol. We'd grown apart some, but he was a good man. Not many like the Harstorms in this world. They're people people." The statement was illogical, but she understood his intent because she knew them.

"That reminds me, I've been meanin' ta ask ya. Well, we've got enough money saved up, an' we're goin' back out, so I was thinkin' of doin' what Al an' I always said we'd do. We used ta say that when we had money, we were gonna send our parents on a lunar vacation. Course, it used ta cost more when we were kids."

"You would like to give them this gift now?"

"Ah, the other thing is, since Al's gone an' all…" he trailed off.

"You wish to pay for the Harstorms as well."

"Exactly. If ya don't…"

T'Pol rarely interrupted, but under extreme circumstances she would. This did not meet her usual definition of extreme, but she would not entertain the thought of withholding generosity to people who had shown her so much. "No, Charles. We will pay for all four."

"Thanks, T'Pol. It'll mean a lot."

"I am sure they will have a pleasant vacation. It will be our parting gift." She didn't mention that it was a much better thank you than the last one they'd tried.

In silence they picked peaches for a few minutes after that was decided, enjoying the fresh air, the fruit, and each other. They moved on to pick from a second tree before Trip spoke again.

"So, did ya have a nice mornin' with Mom an' Annie?" The three men had gone on an early-morning fishing expedition and left their wives for girl talk.

"Our morning was pleasant. Although I have not mastered the art of making a pie crust, my pecan pie is improving. The majority of our time was spent engaging in what you call 'girl talk,' which is very educational."

"What'd ya learn?"

She thought for a moment before deciding how to respond. "In summary, I have learned that even human wives are sometimes mystified by their mates."

He got a good laugh out of that. "I bet they told ya a few secrets, though."

"Indeed; however, if I told you, they would no longer be secrets."

"I had ta try."

"I was warned."

"Ouch. I though I human men were mystifyin'?"

"Sometimes, Charles. Lucy and Annie have much knowledge that they are willing to learn, and I endeavor to remain a student for my entire life."

"A student of me?"

"Is the same not true for you?"

Well, when she put it that way, she had a valid point. He brought his hand up to her hand and stopped in mid-reach for a Vulcan kiss. Through touch they understood that they would study each other forever.

"On the other hand, I like the idea of bein' just a tiny bit mysterious. Keeps things interestin'."

"Our relationship is always interesting."

"Sure. I'm gonna keep it that way. Don't tell me that ya think you'll ever understand me completely."

"I believe that we are even now." They had each revealed a mutual truth. Charles liked to be even.

"Maybe. But we had guy talk too, an' I learned a couple things."

"About Vulcan bondmates?"

"Nope. About bein' a human husband."

"Such as?"

"I'd say they're secrets, like yours. But I'm such a nice guy I'll tell you this one: Never let a day go by without tellin' her ya love her."

In the privacy of the Harstorm's backyard, far away from the prying eyes of reporters, T'Pol suddenly found herself willing to participate in the first kiss she and Charles had shared that did not take place behind locked doors.


	7. Where the Heart Is

Author's Notes: 1) This chapter contains a few lines of flashbacks. My every attempt to mark them has failed on the site, so if it seems out of order, it's a flashback.  2) This is the final chapter. Thank you so much to all my readers, especially those of you who took the time to review! It's gratifying to know that others enjoy reading this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it.

"How do you like being an aunt?" asked Captain Archer. Home leave over, the crew was back on board and _Enterprise_ was once again headed for deep space.

"I have spent very little time with my nephew, but Paul is an intelligent child."

Trip scowled, but it was a light version expressing frustration rather than anger. "I really wanted the baby ta be born before we left."

"Nevertheless, we had a pleasant visit." They'd spent a day with Trip's older sister and her husband. Having arrived "incognito," they were able to spend almost the entire day without being spotted by the press.

"Look at this, Jon." Trip held out a padd with a photo. "We made the front page!"

In the picture, five people walked along a path in what appeared to be a well-maintained park. A heavily pregnant blonde woman had her head thrown back in laughter (Jon barely recognized Sue, who he'd met only twice), while next to her a man smiled and rolled his eyes. Just in front of them was a child; a boy who had probably seen only a decade of life. In his hands was an indistinct, furry mass. With high eyebrows, T'Pol stood with her characteristic perfect posture, but looked far more relaxed than he'd even seen before. Right beside her, Trip appeared to be telling an animated story. His hands were captured in mid-gesture. The caption read: _Susan and Robert O'Connor and their son Paul in __Gellist__Park__ with Commander Charles Tucker III of the starship _Enterprise_ and his Vulcan wife, T'Pol, also a member of _Enterprise_'s crew. Tucker is Mrs. O'Connor's brother._

"Front page, huh? Not bad."

"Paul will not like this," T'Pol said. Neither did she, but for entirely different reasons, most of which could be found in the accompanying article. "The caption fails to mention Freckles."

"Freckles?"

Trip smiled. "Paul's pet rabbit. That's what he's holdin.'"

"Freckles and I underwent an extensive introduction," T'Pol informed her captain. "The rabbit was told that I am an alien, but not like 'all the other aliens.' He received an extensive lecture on my career and relationship to Charles. Paul then related Freckles' entire life history to me, highlighting the day that he was voted the friendliest rabbit in the town."

"I take it you three are friends?"

The child looked at her curiously. _Can I call you 'Aunt T'Pol'?_

"Indeed. Paul was particularly impressed when I wrote the phonetic equivalent of his name in Vulcan." Though she had been in no way prepared to interact with her nephew, T'Pol had found him to be intelligent and more mature than she had expected. Even her introduction to Freckles was enlightening, as Paul showed genuine interest in her as a person rather than a Vulcan, and he did not believe the many negative remarks about her that he doubtlessly had heard.

He had petted the rabbit gently. _Mum says that anyone who makes Uncle Trip so happy has to be really special, so we've got to remember that, Freckles._

"So you like Earth?" The query was casual on the surface, but she knew that Captain Archer meant it to be applied more broadly.

After a few hours, Paul had decided she was worthy of his uncle. _I see why Uncle Trip married you. You're nice._

"With the notable exception of the media, I found our home leave to be satisfying and educational. Charles has a generous family."

"I'm glad."

"Additionally, I have become proficient at the game of Checkers."

Her bondmate groaned. "She's more'n proficient, Jon. I can't beat her! Dad has no idea what he started."

"Charles and I have also acquired a pet."

"A pet?"

"A red specimen of _Betta splendens_ is now inhabiting our quarters."

"A red pet?" Clearly the captain was not familiar with the scientific name.

"Perhaps you have heard of the fish as Betta fish, or Siamese Fighting Fish. Charles designed a bowl that will protect Jack from the hazards of space travel." He had been quite pleased with himself at that. T'Pol had agreed that a fish was the most agreeable pet she could think of. Theirs had no odor, and watching him invoked certain meditative techniques. The creature was aesthetically pleasing, although she would not admit that to anyone except Charles.

"You named your fish Jack?" He seemed to find this an odd name. Fortunately Charles interjected, saving her the problem of attempting to explain his naming process.

"When we picked him out, he was the liveliest fish in the whole store, an' Jack just seems to fit him."

"Male _Betta splendens_ are solitary creatures. It seemed a logical choice for a pet."

"Welcome him to _Enterprise_ for me."

That night in their quarters, T'Pol watched Jack swim while Charles readied himself for sleep. When he came out, he sighed.

"T'Pol, I really wish you coulda gone home. I guess it's just that I'm so close ta my family, an' I like goin' back to where I grew up, an' I wish you could have the same thing."

"I am aware of that." She walked over to the bed and sat on it beside him. "However, I believe that the human colloquialism "home is where the heart is" applies to my situation. He clasped her hand and sparked more understanding through their bond. "We are bonded, Charles. My home is where you are."

Love so strong he couldn't express it in words coursed through him, and Trip was grateful that he didn't have to rely on words to communicate. "Ya know I'd follow ya to the edge of the galaxy."

"I would not be a good bondmate if I required that of you."

He just smiled. "'Night, T'Pol."

"Sleep well, Charles." And they both did, secure in the knowledge that whatever tomorrow brought, they would face it together. There was no other way either would consider.


End file.
